cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Communist League
Just A Glance COLOR: Maroon STRATEGIES: Effective Units, Great Concealment, Great Heroic Upgrades ''' '''STRENGHTS: Cheap Unit Cost, Building Can Repair Itself, No Need Multiplayer Protocols WEAKNESSES: Slow Vehicles, Weak Infantry When Not Upgraded, Lack Of Defense Buildings PREFFERED WARFARE: Overall Guerrila Warfare ''' Lore Reds Are Back After the loss of 2nd Crimean War from 2016 to 2019, a year after the GLA war started. President Vladimir Putin sastifaction ratings went sour in result of this loss. Now, this loss created an Trojan Horse for Russian Ultranationalist, Communist and Monarchist parties to rise up against Putin innefective administartion. During the eve of GLA war, riots in Russia started to sprouted around the Russian cities. This caused Putin to announced an massive martial law around the country in 2023. In order to quell the crisis, Putin ordered the Russian army to mobilize and disperse the protesters and rioters in the streets. But this move are unpopular of Russian population and even inside the Russian Army ranks. So some decided to form an insurgent group just to tackle the inffective Putin administration. One of them is New Bolsheivik Army, the precursor of '''Russian Communist League. Rise of the Reds New Bolshevik Army was created in 2024 by former soldiers and communist symphatizers in Central Russia. This was great after many crop failures, increasing dumping activities in Siberia and Army atrocities. So they decided to start arming themselves and placed permenantly their objectives, overthrowing the current adminstration and establish an Communist type government. But they are not the one who started the 2nd Russian Civil War in 2023, it was their number 1 rival, the Russian Revolutionary Army. The largest anti-Putin factions of the Civil War Still, the NBA participated the war, overunning Russian Army or RRA positions in Central Russia, capturing the Russian Army equipment in the storage and more. But late 2020's, NBA started to fighting against their own brothers, namely local Communist symphatizers, group or cells whose mostly recorded in Western Russia or Siberia. Looming of the situation, one of the NBA finest leaders, defected Army Colonel Alexiv "Grukov" Groelich. Has effectively replaced the innefective NBA leader and merged the NBA and local Communist groups around to form an one group. In 2027. The Russian Communist League was formed. ''' After the merging, RCL won several battles against the Russian Army and RRA in several parts of Western Russia and Siberia. During their victory run against the two factions. Suddenly, their own warheads started to hit their own land. Reds are beaten, but not down After "The Winter". Over 70% of the Russian population we're wiped out, the landscape turned to an wasteland and effectively ending the 2nd Russian Civil War. But the RCL is not effectively dissolved but they are now fully weak after "The Winter" The RCL last territory, Central Russia was remained with their hands but their territory was captured by either the Premier Yuri led '''New Yuri Republic nor the magical but serious Gameindustri Federation, '''little-by-little. With no choice, after their leader, Col Grukov was executed by New Yuri Republic ( which televised ) in order to give in the remaining insurgents around the devastated country. But they have always hope for them. It was reported that their new leader, nicknamed "The Mentor" started to modernizing it's army in order to combat the radioactive-'''New Republic Army, '''technological-'''Federation Grand Army '''and the multinational-European Peacekeeping Force, ' The RCL forces keeping the same territory albeit it was reported by JSDF or the US National Guard that RCL insurgent pop out in Hokkaido and several areas of Alaskan state. Still, RCL decided to grow their international territory before their own main base. In order to grow their forces in higher numbers, again. Faction Relationship '''Major Faction ' US- War China- Hostile GLA- Neutral NYR- War GIF- War EPF- War Philippines- Neutral FC- Hostile Minor Faction ''' '''SDC- Neutral CRDLE- Neutral ASC- Neutral MU- Neutral CM- War BoK- Hostile A-SH- Hostile RCL- N/A YR- War SB- War ' Arsenal '''Units ' *'''Communist Conscript *'Peasant' *'Dragunov Scout' *'T-90 Kodiak' *'BMP Rufus' *'T23-M3 Sentinel ' *'Ka-50 Hokum' Reinforcement Units - Lenin Red Guard ''' Distancing itself from the RCL. '''Lenin Red Guard still allied with RCL and supplied with modern weapons *'Siege Guard' *'Leopard 2A9 Maxis ' *'MI-28 Havoc' Buildings *'Communist Camp ' ''''''Behind the scenes Know it, this faction is inspired by RoTR Russia and RA3: Paradox Red China minor faction